


Dates and Disillusionment Charms

by AccioInvisibilityCloak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU where Draco's Really Nice Now, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Ginny, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Spy!Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioInvisibilityCloak/pseuds/AccioInvisibilityCloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantically frustrated Ginny Weasley notices that her crush has been avoiding her and her best friend Hermione is acting rather strangely lately. She's determined to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dates and Disillusionment Charms

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting up a bunch of the oneshots I've written based on tumblr prompts from various fandoms. This one's from maybe a year ago, and it still makes me laugh. My prompt was "Hermione and Draco, sneaking around being cute and then being caught by Ginny." I hope Anon didn't mind that I respectfully refuse to write Dramione. So I put my own spin on things. Just ignore that this is way too lighthearted and silly to make sense for the tumultuous time after the war. That's why it's an AU, I guess. That and the fact that this Draco is actually friends with Hermione, which I would also normally never write.

          Ginny watched suspiciously as Hermione read yet another owl message on the same thick black stationery she knew so well. The letter was from someone at Malfoy Manor, what was left of Malfoy Manor anyway, and fromthe way Hermione’s face had absolutely lit up when she’d seen what it said, it was important to her. Ginny was plotting a way to steal it and read it- until Hermione tossed it into the fireplace and walked away, glancing around to check whether she’d been seen. She didn’t spot Ginny, because the younger girl could perform a cracking Disillusionment Charm when she needed to. She wished Harry hadn’t already moved out of the Burrow, so she could just steal his Invisibility Cloak, but no, the Chosen One had to have a life.

Okay, so Ginny was just out of her seventh year at Hogwarts, and she hadn’t heard a word from the boy she liked since she’d gotten here. Yes, there was the small matter of her family and his new standing in the world, but she’d thought they’d gotten past that. And now, here was Hermione, smiling into Malfoy stationery like a first year with a crush. Ginny was bored and a little bit jealous, and maybe that’s why, when she heard Hermione Disapparate for Diagon Alley the next afternoon, she followed.

          She stopped for a moment to look wistfully in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, before following Hermione down the cobbled street and into the Hog’s Head Pub, where Aberforth was still serving drinks, getting back on his feet after the war like everybody else. Ginny ducked behind the bar and Disillusioned herself again while Aberforth was in the back room, and settled in to listen and watch.

Hermione took a table by herself, and ordered a butterbeer when Aberforth came back. Ginny squished herself as much as possible beneath the bar so Aberforth wouldn’t step on her and blow her cover. Just then, the bell over the door tinkled grumpily as someone came in. Ginny could, at first, only see his polished black shoes as he walked past. When he stopped at Hermione’s table and leaned down to give her a hug, Ginny could see white-blond hair and a green scarf. Draco.

           Hermione was laughing at something he said, touching his arm, looking into his grey eyes. Ginny’s own eyes narrowed and she glared at the pair of them as Draco took Hermione’s hand. How dare she do this? After everything Ginny had done for Hermione? After everything they’d been through? And now she was taking up with Draco like it was all fine and dandy? Ugh.

“So you really think-” Malfoy was saying.

“Draco, I do,” Hermione answered, smiling. “Look, you’re a changed man, I can see that now. You’ve reformed, and you’re really very nice now. What girl wouldn’t be lucky to date you, darling?”

“I’m so glad you see it that way, ‘Mione,” said Draco, and Hermione wrinkled her nose.

“Don’t call me that if you want me to keep helping you out, Malfoy,” she said, but she was laughing still.

“Oh, that I do, Granger,” said Draco cheekily. “That I do.”

“Oh my God, ew,” thought Ginny from under the table.

 

             The next hour was the longest of Ginny’s life. Sitting through Hermione and Draco’s endless cutesy banter was the worst, and all this while the best Ginny got from her crush was sitting alone waiting for owl post to arrive.

Suddenly, the youngest Weasley realized two things: firstly, that Hermione and Draco were no longer at their table, and secondly, that the Disillusionment Charm was wearing off.

             Before she could move or think, voices floated above her head.

“Oh, Hermione, you said you wanted to show me something before we go, love?” asked Draco.

“Yes, it’s very interesting, Draco. The common Weaslius Spyricus, a desperate, pining, spying creature who’s too much of a Pygmy Puff to set up her own dates. Her natural habitat is hiding behind bars, apparently,” said Hermione slyly, and Ginny jumped up to run away, only to find herself face to face with Hermione, Draco, and a very confused Aberforth. The bleating of a goat from the back room sent this last personage shuffling eagerly away. Romance and intrigue really weren’t his thing, poor Aberforth.

Anyway, Ginny knew her face was the same color as her hair, but she stood her ground.

          “Can you blame me for not knowing what was going through your head when you stopped writing me back?” she snapped at Draco. “And you, dating him when you’re supposed to be my friend! How could you?”

Draco and Hermione, who were standing at least a foot apart, looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

          “Me? Date Draco? It would be like dating my brother,” Hermione assured her. “I would never do that to you, Gin. I promise. It’s just that, when Draco stopped writing back, and forgot to meet you at the train when you got home from Hogwarts, you were so angry. He asked for my help.”

“Ginny, I know you’re way too good for someone like me, and I was afraid you’d finally decided to kick me to the curb, and I just couldn’t face it, I’m so sorry,” said Draco. “I was a coward, I was an idiot, and when Hermione told me how upset you were, I didn’t know how to fix things. We met here so she could give me advice on how to win you back, and then we realized you had followed us. I didn’t think I’d get to act on Hermione’s advice so soon, but-”

           And Draco had gone down on one knee before her, taking her hand in his. “Ginevra Molly Weasley, you helped me to find myself again after the war. You make me laugh, you frustrate me intensely, you’re the exact opposite of everything I was always taught to want. You make me better, and I hope I can make you happy too, if you’ll agree- will you go on a real, proper date with me?”

“You ninny, I thought you’d never ask,” Ginny beamed, and threw herself into Draco’s arms, almost knocking him over with the force of it.

“You’re welcome, you two. I’m happy for you,” said Hermione, smiling, as she left the kissing couple to enjoy a moment alone.

           A moment that lasted several sunlit days- or at least, until Aberforth and his goat chased them out of the pub with a warning and a bleat of congratulations.


End file.
